Arnim Zola (Ultimate Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the name Arnim Zola? Check out the Arnim Zola disambiguation page. Arnim Zola is a criminal scientist and a member of HYDRA during World War II. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Early life During World War II, Arnim Zola worked for a HYDRA and was a pioneer in the field of cloning. Captain America and Whizzer fought Zola on several occasions. After the war Zola disappeared and S.H.I.E.L.D. kept some of his technology in their possession. Later life S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy In the present Arnim Zola's technology is accidentally reactivated by Spider-Man and the Iron Spider (Amadeus Cho). The piece of technology is a robotic torso which Spider-Man and Cho learn holds a electronic copy of Arnim Zola's mind. Zola was then able to defeat Spider-Man and Cho. Spider-Man and Iron Spider were then joined by Power Man and Agent Venom and together they tracked Zola to a labratory in the S.H.I.E.L.D facility. However, Zola ordered several artificial beings under his mental control he created called synthezoids to attack the heroes. Spider-Man and the others were overpowered. However, they were able to contact the Whizzer (who was an instructor at S.H.I.E.L.D. Acemedy) who came to their rescue. Iron Spider was then able to block Zola's signal that allowed him to control his synthezoids. Ther was then an explosion in the labratory and Zola was trapped under falling debris. However, before Zola could be captured he apparently died. Attack of the Synthezoids & The Revenge of Arnim Zola Spider-Man later learned that Zola was still alive and that he was replacing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with synthezoid copies. Zola later revealed to Spider-Man that S.H.I.E.L.D. was once the most powerful force on the planet but since he had coltrol of S.H.I.E.L.D. that made him the most powerful man on the planet. Zola then took control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and used it's weapons systems to destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Spider-Man and his team then made it onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and went to the reactor room where they confronted Arnim Zola. Spider-Man was able to temporarily shut down Zola's robot body and went to look for his missing teammates. As Spider-Man and the others found Zola and discovered that he was downloading their memories into a giant robot body. As Zola took control of the robot body the heroes learned that Zola was also capable of copying the captured heroes powers. Zola was then able to subdue the other heroes and revealed to Spider-Man that for him to take over the world he first had to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. and learned how to absorb super powers and stated that because of this he now could take control of the world. However, Zola revealed that he must have a human body to rule Earth and placed Spider-Man in a machine that would transfer Zola's mind into Spider-Man's body. Spider-Man's was then sent to a virtual world of Zola's which was designed to look like an old HYDRA base. There Spider-Man saw Arnim Zola as he once was before becoming a machine. Zola then attacked Spider-Man and was able to bring him to his knees. Spider-Man and Zola then began to switch bodies. However, Agent Venom and Rhino were able to free Spider-Man which stopped the mind transfer. Zola once again took control of the giant robot and attempted to kill Agent Venom and Rhino. Zola then recaptured Spider-Man and continued the mind transfer. However, Zola learned that Spider-Man was using his own technology to absorb his teammates powers. With all the combined powers Spider-Man was able to defeat Zola within the virtual world. Zola still existed within the real world but Spider-Man was able to use an EMP blast generated from the Iron Spider armor to finally defeat him. HYDRA Attacks Sometime later Arnim Zola teamed up with Doctor Octopus and used nanotechnology to transform the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier into a new base for HYDRA which Zola called HYDRA Island. Upon learning this Nick Fury attacked Arnim Zola. Fury was then able to use a laser on Zola's body to blast Doctor Octopus out of the helicarrier. As Spider-Man ran away with Nick Fury, Arnim Zola caught up to them and prepared to kill both Spider-Man and Nick Fury. However, Nova arrived and tackled Zola. Despite this Spider-Man failed to remove the nanotechnology from the helicarrier and Arnim Zola planned on taking over the world with it. As Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, Kid Arachnid, and Agent Venom flew toward HYDRA Island, Arnim Zola launched a missile at them. When the missile hit the jet and exploded Zola believed that Spider-Man had died. However, Spider-Man and the others managed to sneak onto HYDRA Island. Spider-Man and the other heroes fought Arnim Zola and Doctor Octopus. However, during the fight Doc Ock managed to escape. As Agent Venom fought Zola, Zola uploaded himself to the computers on HYDRA Island and revealed that he had complete control over the weapons system and tried to use it to kill Spider-Man and the other heroes. However, Spider-Man was able to defeat Zola by sending the helicarrier into space. Double Agent Venom Sometime later Kraven the Hunter kidnapped Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) and took him into space to HYDRA Island. While there Doctor Octopus attempted to separate the venom symbiote from Flash and recruit it as a member of the new Sinister Six. However, Arnim Zola walked in and told Doctor Octopus that he demanded immediate success or he would answer to HYDRA. Moments later Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider arrived and were able to rescue Flash but not before Doctor Octopus separated him from the Venom symbiote. Doctor Octopus then had the symbiote bonded to Kraven the Hunter and Kraven attempted to kill Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. However, Flash was able to separate the symbiote from Kraven and re-bond with it. As Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Agent Venom attempted to escape HYDRA Island they were confronted by Arnim Zola. However, Zola was defeated by Scarlet Spider when he stabbed Zola's android body. Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and Agent Venom then stole a space ship and made their way back to Earth. Anti-Venom Arnim Zola then assigned Michael Morbius to be Doctor Octopus' new laboratory assistant to help him create the Anti-Venom symbiote. The New Sinister Six Sometime later Doctor Octopus used a weapon created by Curt Connors to bring HYDRA Island back to Earth and transformed it into Octopus Island. Doctor Octopus also somehow managed to capture Arnim Zola and hold him prisoner on Octopus Island. Doctor Octopus then destroyed Zola's android body and took control of HYDRA. Doctor Octopus was later defeated by Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider and Octopus Island was destroyed. The Spider Slayers Doctor Octopus later found Zola trapped in a computer on HYDRA Island and told Zola that his imprisonment on the computer was payback for using him and stealing his research. Doctor Octopus escaped and left Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider to die. However, Zola was still alive in the many computers on HYDRA Island. Zola then released several Spider-Man clones to kill Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider and controlled HYDRA Island to float out of the ocean and into the sky. Spider-Man was able to stop Zola by destroying the computers on HYDRA Island. Zola was able to upload himself onto Spider-Man's watch. However, Spider-Man simply threw the watch into the ocean. In the comics In the Ultimate comics, Arnim Zola was a bio-chemist working for Adolf Hitler during World War II. Zola was attempting to create a "master race" of soldiers to serve as Hitler's bodyguards. During his experiments, Zola killed several innocent people. Captain America later attacked Arnim Zola in his castle facility and died when one of his experimental mosters fell on him. However, the OSS rescued Zola and harvested his brain so he could work on a post-war super soldier program. Zola later began his evil genetic experiments and fought Captain America and Falcon. Zola was killed during their fight. Gallery 8790970.png 8798.png 879789.PNG| Zola in his giant robot body 6797898798.PNG 7808908970.PNG| Zola's human body Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy *Attack of the Synthezoids *The Revenge of Arnim Zola *HYDRA Attacks: Part 1 *HYDRA Attacks: Part 2 *Double Agent Venom *Anti-Venom *The New Sinister Six: Part 1 *The New Sinister Six: Part 2 *The Spider Slayers: Part 2 Trivia *Arnim Zola was voiced by Mark Hamill who also voiced Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters